criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mvpl
Talk Page - Archive 1 *Talk Page - Archive 2 *Talk Page - Archive 3 ---- Re: JonBenét Sounds good. I had a hard time finding a good picture of her; on most of the ones available online she's wearing dresses and makeup. --Jpx400 00:26, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Which one? --Jpx400 10:37, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Looks good! --Jpx400 12:35, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::She looks like the 6 years old kid she was... - Mvpl ''TALK'' 13:04, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Bundy Victims Section Reworking Hey, is it okay if I rework the Known Victims section of Ted Bundy a little? Or at least have someone do it? Because it looks more complex than any other Known Victims sections I've ever seen. Of course, that decision's up to you. UnSub-Zero 23:04, January 9, 2012 (UTC) : Okay! I'll ask him/her, just in case! And I'll see if I can clean up the George Geschwendt article! Thanks! UnSub-Zero 23:20, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Question I know I haven't been on here in awhile, but I don't understand why in the Criminals Portal why there is a 'Mentally Ill Criminals' that just has duplicates of other criminals in it. The illness they have is already stated in their respective articles. Sorry if I'm out of of place or I missed something, it just seems odd to have it... Iffy88 06:51, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Foyet Mass? Hey, it's me again! I just wanna ask you: Does George Foyet qualify as a mass murderer? While he murdered seven people at once and at one location (aboard a city bus), I have become a bit uncomfortable with this classification due to those category-battles still lingering in my head. Plus, you say that criminals don't count as rampage killers if they target their victims beforehand, and since Foyet was waiting at a bus stop while calling Hotch, it seems as if there was some sort of premeditation there; had Hotch accepted his deal, he probably would've taken off his mask and rode the bus like a normal (and obviously very happy) person. UnSub-Zero 04:13, January 14, 2012 (UTC) : Okay. I think we'll just leave it as it is. UnSub-Zero 19:12, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, man Wow, thanks. I'm still struggling with severe depression caused by school bullying (i just graduated, i've suffered since the 6th grade) and some of the things I've done caused by the pain and anger of bullying. I'm getting better at battling the depression and my editing skills. Thanks again. Darth Kieduss the Wise 17:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hardin Page Hey! Not sure if you know this, but an unregistered contributor created a page for John Wesley Hardin. It is poorly formatted and incomplete. I don't even remember there being an episode that references Hardin. If there isn't, should the page be deleted, or does someone still have to clean the page up? UnSub-Zero 04:50, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :I looked Hardin up on Wikipedia, and he doesn't really belong in this wiki. He was an outlaw in the Wild West, not a serial or rampage killer. --Jpx400 15:08, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Piano Man Hey Mvpl, listen if your not busy I would like some help understanding the most recent episode because based on the information on this wiki, I am clearly missing something. I thought that Scott was the one committing the second set of assaults attempting to copy the Piano man and that the Piano man just went after Vanessa and Regina in order to kill them to frame Scott. I am basing this on the fact that the Piano Man didn't vary from his M.O. when abducting Vanessa Campbell like he "did" when going after Brittney. Plus there is a problem with the continuity. You see if you pause it right on the Second Assualt Board you can see that for the first set of assaults Susan is #9, Tammy is #11, Brittany is #3, and Vanessa is #2. But Reid said Brittney was the second victim. I would say maybe Reid got it wrong, if I didn't know that he was a complete genius and remembers everthing. I'm thinking that Diane Mitchell and Brittany' notecards were switched and they just didn't notice. Let me know what you think. Hito7187199 20:53, January 27, 2012 (UTC) So is Scott a serial rapist because it is said that Diane was his first victim based on the boards and what your saying. What I'm getting at is that I think Scott is responisble for the new 2012 attacks and the Piano Man took his next victims to frame him. Hito7187199 22:32, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Come again? Simple answer please Scott in your opinion serial rapist or rapist because I believe serial rapist. Hito7187199 23:10, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ::What proof do you have that he isn't a serial rapist. I believe he committed the new attacks on the old victims save for Vanessa and Piano Man killed Vanessa. This is based on the fact that the 2012 rapes are just that: rapes. The autopsy of Vanessa's body revealed he didn't rape her and their was no struggle. Plus how do you explain the changes in the M.O. in the new rapes when he stuck to his old M.O. in Vanessa's abduction? in addition sorry for the back and forth, but I feel strongly about this. Hito7187199 23:57, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: Finished; Now What? Thanks for the advice! It was really helpful. UnSub-Zero 03:53, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Resendiz photo About the photo in Ángel Maturino Reséndiz's article; I think the photo of him being arrested is actually a photo of Henry Lee Lucas. See the mugshot here and compare. --Jpx400 18:50, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Mullin images Hi, I'm doing some research into Herbert Mullin and I'm interested to know where you found the images of his victims Father Tomei and Kathy Francis and if you know who owns them? Thanks, Jonathan 10:53, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Just for the record, this isn't me asking. --Jpx400 12:50, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ← Thanks! :D ::Jonathan, I fear I'm not of much help. I remember this was one of those cases where I wasn't being able to find any image of any of the victims. When that happens my Google searches usually become more and more complicated (combinations of names, dates, locations...) until something valuable shows up, or the results are too sidetracked that I've to give up. In this instance I found a scan of a whole article in a Cali's crime mag where those photos of the Francis' family and Father Tomei were used to illustrate it (just so you know, the pages were scanned when the original pages already have yellowed). Sadly I don't remember the name of the magazine, nor I kept that website bookmarked. Hope using what I've told you, you can find it! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:59, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you very much for your help! Much appriciated. ::All the best, ::Jonathan School Shooter Renaming Possibility Hey! I was thinking about renaming the School Shooter article into something like School Killer. Why? Well, there has been a somewhat old edit that described the sub-pathology of "school bomber" (made by Darth Kieduss the Wise, speaking from my memory) and while I think it's a nice and necessary addition, it makes the title of School Shooter a bit...well, I really don't know to describe it. It's kinda like how you renamed the Spree Killer article into Rampage Killer. The term "rampage killer" describes both "spree killer" and "mass murderer". Something like "school kiler" can describe both "school shooter" and "school bomber" to prevent any confusion. Well, although there is nothing confusing about differentiating school shooters and school bombers, I know that. I just think it's a good idea for some reason. What do you think? Let me know! :) UnSub-Zero 00:39, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Karl Arnold Karl Arnold needs to be added with the new family annihilator category and his page has been locked. Can something please be done about that? Hito7187199 09:44, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Abt Family Photo I just saw the Abt family photo posted on the George Geschwendt article. I'm a cousin of the Abts. I was curious as to where you came across that particular photo. Thanks. 00:54, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry for yours and your family loss. Sadly I cannot seem to reproduce the Google search that lead me to that particular image; I remember I'd so much trouble finding any of them that my parameters became very complicated. I know it's heavily retouched by me (the background, some curtains, were blurred so their faces become more defined), so that can only mean it was originally a low quality image (scan?). I'd have liked to be of more help, but didn't keep bookmarked the site where it was posted. - Mvpl ''TALK'' 13:59, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Rampage Killer Check, me and UnsubZero are having a feud about what defines mass murderers. The thing is many mass murderers also belong to other pathologies; Andrew Kehoe was both a Spree Killer AND a Mass Murderer. When I put Mass Murderers category, I don't mean that the person is ONLY a mass murderer, that's just what he/she is along with other pathologies. I'm an expert on mass murderers, trust me. I proposed a compromise, I handle mass murderers and he handles the rest. Darth Kieduss the Wise 22:48, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: The Lipstick Killer Thanks for the online article. About the fingerprints, read that Justice Denied article I name as a source. The tests showed that the fingerprints related to the case, which apparently were not that many, were either not enough a match to Heirens' to qualify as such or suggested that they had been planted. Also, Heirens' handwriting did not match that of the ransom note or the lipstick message (which also had different handwritings). Based on what I read about the case, I didn't feel comfortable about naming Heirens as the killer. It was the same when I wrote about the Boston Strangler. --Jpx400 17:19, March 6, 2012 (UTC)